Into the Future
by ArdisMay
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are adjusting to life back on the TARDIS with a baby but so much has been left unsaid. Seventh in my AU Donna x Ten rewrite.


Cradling her bump, Donna was sitting on the couch sobbing as Jack held her. She knew this day would come, that one day John would leave and never come back leaving her alone to raise their child. Her eyes opened, her breath still quick from the horror of her nightmare placing her hand on her stomach realizing that it was just but a dream. Donna sat up wiping the wetness and sleep from her eyes. Since her memories had been restored two weeks ago she had been plagued by these nightmares. Each and every one of them concerning loosing the Doctor, something she never wanted to face.

Standing up she walked over to the chair retrieving her pink dressing gown. She could hear the Doctor through the monitor singing to their Christina. She smiled upon seeing the video feed, him sitting in the rocking chair lightly rocking as she lay on his chest. There was something innately soothing about hearing his native tongue. A piece of his past she was able to share in, just another thing he had opened to her. She walked out of their bedroom and across the corridor, pausing in the doorway staring at him while listening to his tongue.

He smiled sensing her presence, "sleep well," he asked continuing to rock. Donna walked in kissing their daughter on the head then pecking him on the lips, lingering a bit longer than usual, "yeah," she lied sitting on the ottoman. He frowned noticing this, "had another bad dream I take it," he suggested staring right through her, she kept looking at their daughter not wanting to meet his eyes only nodding her head in admittance, "oh my sweet, sweet Donna," he sighed. "How was she last night," Donna asked trying to change the subject, "was she much trouble?" He smirked, "not more than her Mum," he laughed as she swatted his leg lightly, "I've just gave her a bottle. Thought you could do with some extra rest after everything," he told her. She took a deep breath, "I'm not going to break," she declared rolling her eyes at his worry.

Standing up she rested her hand on his shoulder, "want me to make you some breakfast," she inquired. The Doctor looked up at her, "let me," he suggested carefully standing up with Christina cradled in his arms. The smile he had made her heart glow, "I need to pump anyway since you already fed her," Donna sighed still tired from her emotional dreams. "Might as well not, she'll be hungry in twenty minutes," he laughed handing her Christina, "is that right? You are so much like your daddy," she laughed kissing the baby's slightly chubby cheek following him into the kitchen.

Watching him prance around in an apron made her giggle, it had become a daily routine and for someone who said he didn't do domestic the Doctor sure seemed to be in heaven, "any special requests," he purred watching her sip some tea as Christina slept in her arms. Setting the cup down she rested her head on her hand, "surprise me," she smiled. He paused watching her for a moment, "you really look tired. Are you sure you don't need some more rest? It's been a long couple of weeks," he offered genuinely concerned. She frowned and his urging, "I'll be fine. What new mother isn't a bit tired," she scoffed noticing Christina staring up at her, "well good morning missy," she cooed tickling the tip of her daughter's mirror image nose. The baby smiled in return, "did you see that," Donna squealed causing the Doctor to jump, "what," he worried, hurrying over to look at their daughter. She looked down at Christina again, "watch," she demanded. Donna smiled looking into her daughter's eyes, a few seconds later Christina smiled back at her, "there. Did you see that? She smiled back at me. Twice. Babies don't do that yet," Donna marveled.

The Doctor laughed, kissing both his girls, "that's where dad's time lord genetics come in," he smiled. Donna glanced up at him, "I'm going to have both of you talking circles around me. Dear Lord help me," she giggled. He lightly stroked her cheek, "she'll be brilliant just like her Mum," he announced turning back to finish breakfast. Donna watched her darling daughter in amazement, "is that right Christina? The brain of your Dad and heart of your Mum," she asked, Christina cooing in response. The Doctor looked up, "do I need to remind you she has both her Dad's hearts," he laughed.

Placing eggs and toast before her he put his arms out to take Christina, "oi. You had her all night spaceman," she chided causing him to sit across from her, "besides if you ate while holding her our daughter would need a bath," she giggled. The Doctor watched her, how well she had taken to motherhood, the glow she had while talking about or holding their little girl, "you are brilliant," he stated more amazed by her today than the first day they had met. Noticing the blush creeping across her face, "I mean it, you know," he paused smiling into her eyes. She swallowed the bite of eggs she had been chewing, "you're not so bad yourself Martian."

He finished inhaling his food, picking his plate up and setting it in the sink, "why don't I get her dressed I have a surprise for you today," he announced walking over to "a surprise? Oh no. I'm not going to get covered in goo am I," she joked. He kissed her head taking Christina from her, kissing the tiny baby's head, "no. Not unless you're the one covering your Mummy in goo," he whispered taking her off to get her dressed.

Finishing her eggs, Donna peeked in on the nursery, "your Mummy worries I don't know how to do this thing," she heard as she approached the doorway, "but I've done most of this before. You have brothers and sisters. One day I will tell you all about them and about Daddy's home Gallifrey," he finished Christina cooing in delight. Walking into their bedroom she hurried to put on a short sleeve, dark blue top with embroidered leaves and a pair of indigo jeans. She went into the bathroom to quickly brush her hair and teeth before the Doctor grew impatient.

Walking back out of their room, she noticed he was still in the nursery. She quietly watched as he held Christina talking to her, "Your Mummy is the most important woman in the world next to you. She saved all of Earth, but more importantly, she saved Daddy and gave him the best gift he could ever ask for. You," he cooed. Donna walked up next to him sliding her arm around his waist, "having a nice story time are we," she inquired. He smiled down at their girl, placing his arm around Donna, "soon she will be talking and neither of us will have a chance to get a word in edgewise," he laughed. She rested her head on his inner shoulder, "I'm ready whenever you are," she told him. "Yes! That's right," he chimed picking up Christina. Donna giggled, "why don't I take her and the pack since you'll be steering," she told him, picking up her darling little one dressed in a light blue short sleeve dress with flower eyelet cutouts.

Donna watched as the Doctor gallivanted around the console. He had just begun to materialize the TARDIS when Christina began to fuss, "hungry are we," Donna cooed looking down at her daughter. Sliding her sleeve down with one hand she unfastened the front of her bra, releasing her breast to for her to feed. The Doctor stood staring at his beautiful girls, "I love you," he breathlessly exclaimed. Donna looked up smiling, "rightly so," she giggled looking back at their daughter. "I'll be right back," he told her, returning a few minutes later with a basket smile wide across his face. Donna watched his infectious giddiness, "what do you have planned spaceman," she questioned.

"Close your eyes and I'll show you," he suggested taking Christina and placing her in the Papoose noticing Donna roll her eyes, "how are you supposed to show me if my eyes are closed," she joked. The Doctor smiled, "I guess you will have to do it to find out," he responded. Donna begrudgingly gave in closing her eyes, as he pulled on he helped her up and to the door. Checking to make sure her eyes were still closed, he opened the TARDIS door, guiding her out, "okay." Opening her eyes Donna was overtaken by beauty, the golden sun above shimmering across the meadow and lake before them, surrounded by trees and gigantic tall grassy mountains that were lightly swaying in the breeze. The Doctor grinned at her, "Felspoon," she whispered. Leaning over to kiss her cheek he paused, "is it what you expected," he whispered in her ear. Donna nodded unable to find words, "thank you," she finally blurted.

Walking ahead, he laid out the blue blanket the TARDIS had provided him with, setting the basket upon it and sitting down, "join us," he called removing the Papoose and Christina from his chest, "what is this about Martian," she asked watching him closely. The Doctor smiled leaning over to kiss her, "I just thought you would enjoy it since you wanted to come here before," he trailed off. Donna sighed, "yeah. It's more beautiful than I imagined. Thank you," she said leaning back onto her side across the blanket. She watched the Doctor hold Christina high in the air as she smiled bright, mirroring his own. "What's on your mind," he asked looking over at her. Donna shook her head, "nothing. Just watching my two favorite people," she smirked. The Doctor looked at her knowingly, "out with it," he coaxed blowing a raspberry on their daughter's stomach causing her to coo in delight. Donna looked over his shoulder at the towering mountains lightly swaying, "if I hadn't been pregnant when the metacrisis happened, would we be here," she questioned. His mouth dropped open, "of course," he promised. Realizing that she didn't believe him he sat up shifting Christina into his lap, taking Donna's hand, "I would have found a way," he proclaimed.

She forced a smile on her face, "yeah. You would have," she said aloud. He sighed, pulling her up off her elbow, "this isn't how I wanted to do this," he cautioned reaching into his pocket, "I've had this for a while now. Never felt like the right time, although I'm not sure this does anymore either," he admitted pulling a blue box out of his pocket. Donna gasped at the sight of it, "it's not what I think it is," she wearily whispered. He opened the box, pointing the gold band with diamond at her, "will you," he questioned. Donna stared at the ring, swallowing hard before looking up at him, meeting his eyes, unsure what she was searching for. Slowly she licked her lips tucking them over her teeth, trying not to let her nerves get to her, "I can't," she softly replied looking off in the distance.

The breeze tickled her skin as she listened to the quiet between them, finally hearing the snap of the box close, "why not," he inquired. "When did you buy that," she asked avoiding his question. He shoved the box back in his pocket, "before Christmas," he answered. Donna nodded, "I thought so," she told him meeting his eyes, his face a mixture of confusion and hurt, "when you were pretending to be my fiancé," she began. "What does that have to do with anything," he blurted as Christina wrapped her hand around his finger. Donna looked at her daughter, trying to find the right words, "you were playing a part then," she answered. He looked like he had aged before her eyes, "Donna that doesn't change how I feel about you," he declared taking her hand with his free one. Donna frowned, "Sometimes I'm not sure either of us knows how we really feel about each other Doctor," she admitted.

Gulping loud, he paused trying not to over react, "is there someone else," he inquired unsure what was wrong between the two of them. Donna smiled putting her hand out for Christina to grab, "there has never been anyone since I met you Doctor. I'm not sure you're sure how you feel," she confessed. He sat there shocked, "have I done something to make you doubt," he questioned worried. "No. It's not that," she paused, "it's just. Everything happened so fast. You were John and then I was pregnant and then Midnight happened and you needed me. As soon as you recovered we were off to Shen Shen and then faced with Rose, Daleks and me with a wiped memory pretending to be my fiancé. You didn't have a choice in any of this," she confessed. He reached his arm out pulling her to him, "oh Donna, my Donna. I made my choice a long time ago when I fell in love with you," he assured her, "surely you saw that when my mind was in yours," he hinted. Donna shook her head, "I only remember what I accessed," she paused, "I thought it'd be wrong. The other Doctor did try to convince me how you felt."

Stroking her hair as her head lay against his chest the Doctor had never truly believed that Donna could be unsure of his feelings for her, "Rose coming back had nothing to do with how I feel for you. Whether Christina was here or not, I would still love you, I would still have found a way to fix you. I will never let you go. It's always been you. Is that so surprising," he promised. He could feel the wetness of her tears through his shirt, "when did you know," Donna squeaked out. He closed his eyes reveling in the memory, one he had thought about so many times since that day, "Pompeii," he answered. "What," she gasped sitting up, "Pompeii? Really," she questioned. The Doctor giggled, "yes." Donna stared into his eyes, "why Pompeii," she quizzed him, he reached for her hand lightly guiding his thumb across her fingers, "'never mind us,'" he recalled, "when I to you we were going to die you said, 'never mind us,' then you reached over, placing your hands on my own and pressed the button with me. In that moment I knew you were unlike anyone I had ever met. You were my match," he told her. Never before had she realized his feelings had started so early, "I didn't know," she murmured. "How could you have," the Doctor interrupted leaning in and kissing her as Christina babbled in agreement.

He leaned back as Donna scooted closer, laying against him and picked Christina up, "what about you? When did my charms allure you," he laughed. Donna giggled, "I'd hardly call you charming," she paused, "I think you snuck up on me rather. But it was when we were here on Earth with the Sontarans. I thought you were dead and I realized I loved you. Didn't think it was more than friends though until I wanted to kiss you," she announced tilting her head up and capturing his lips.

Looking back at her daughter still grinning at her, she couldn't help but feel content, "she's such a happy baby," she bubbled. The Doctor reached out to tickle his little girl's stomach, "that's because she has so much to be happy about don't you my little Christina," he exclaimed right as she began to fuss, "I think she wants you," he observed. Donna adjusted herself against the Doctor, "I think she wants something I have rather," she volunteered, shimmying her shirt down so Christina could feed. "Still, that's something I can't do," he noted kissing Donna's head. She relaxed into him more, "it's so peaceful here," she marveled, "I think this is the first place you've taken me that hasn't gone upside down." The Doctor feigned hurt, "hey, hey, that's not fair," he teased.

"We better hurry up. You have any other surprises I'm not expecting," she joked. The Doctor pondered for a moment, "where do we have to be," he questioned. Donna removed her daughter as she was finished feeding, pulling her nursing bra and shirt back up. She reached in the bag for a burping cloth, "let me," the Doctor said taking the cloth and his daughter, "where are we going," he asked again. Donna stood up straightening her clothes out, "I promised Mum we'd be by today," she announced. The Doctor hesitated, "Donna, do we have to," he whined. She shot him a glare, "she's wants to spend some time with her granddaughter. Promised to watch her for a little bit, give us some time alone," Donna revealed. He continued to burp Christina, "what do we need time alone for," he thought aloud. She packed everything but the blanket he was currently sitting on up, "to talk," she told him. Standing up holding their daughter he started walking back to the TARDIS as Donna reached for the blanket and hurried behind them. Why did they need to talk without Christina he thought.

Materializing outside Sylvia Noble's house is the last thing he wanted to do. It had been two weeks since he was last here, Sylvia wishing them both goodbye begrudgingly, asking for Donna to stay with her, begging him to see that traveling across the universe was no place for a baby. He couldn't blame Sylvia for wanting her family safe, it's all he wanted now, but how couldn't she see that his family was safer with him? "Donna," Sylvia shouted running from the house. Oi, that's where she got it from, the Doctor thought. Sylvia immediately reached for Christina, "and how is my favorite granddaughter," she asked holding her tight to her chest, "she has gotten so big," Sylvia exclaimed. Donna nodded in agreement, "well with the way she eats like her father it's no wonder," she shot giving him a wink.

Donna reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers, ensuring he couldn't escape as they walked in the house. He looked around, remembering what it had looked like on Christmas Day, shuddering at the thought of having almost lost out on a chance for all this. "You two take as long as you need, I don't mind spending quality time with my granddaughter," Sylvia announced. Donna ran her thumb across the Doctor's fingers, "thanks Mum," she trilled. "I remember what it was like with a newborn, Dad and Mum took you so Geoff and I could have a weekend alone," she remembered, "we spend the whole weekend in bed sleeping," she laughed. Donna leaned over to hug her, letting go of the Doctor's hand, "I'll have the mobile," she told her kissing Christina's head as the baby cooed happily. The Doctor walked up to his daughter, "Daddy and Mummy will be back shortly," he comforted. Donna looked at him, "in the morning," she reaffirmed. Sylvia watched them as they began to leave, "and none of that space travel so the morning comes earlier either you hear me," she called after them.

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor set positioned them back in the vortex while Donna went to the kitchen to make some tea. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he made his way to the library, worrying what Donna wanted to talk to him about, racking his brain for something that could be bugging her, "here let me help you," he suggested seeing her enter with her hands full. Donna shook her head, "I've got it," she reassured, placing the tray lined with banana cakes and tea, Donna took her own cup sitting on the Sofa.

The Doctor watched her carefully, still unsure what was on her mind, "don't you want a cake," she paused, "I know you can smell the banana, freshly baked," she grinned. He picked one up, breathing in the scent, "I didn't poison it if that's what you're worried about," she joked watching him wearily take a bite. He cleared his throat, "what did you want to talk about," he inquired. Sighing deeply she placed her cup down on the table, reaching for his hand, "Doctor. I want you. No. I need you to tell me what happened on Christmas," she pleaded. He knew this would come one day, that she would want to know what happened to Wilfred but they had been so preoccupied with Christina that he had hoped Donna had forgotten, "I'm not sure now is the right time," his voice broke.

She frowned staring into his eyes, trying to keep her own tears at bay, "I think you need to talk about it too," she pushed. He looked away at the fireplace roaring, the nights they had spent reading or watching telly in here, "Doctor, please," she begged. He ran his fingers through his ruffled brown hair, "I don't see what the point would be," he trailed off. She squeezed his hand, forcing him to look up, "please. Don't shut me out," she paused, "and don't tell me you're fine," she ordered seeing his mouth open. He took his hand from hers, twiddling his fingers, "do you remember anything," he asked.

Closing her eyes she nodded, "yes. Well, sort of. Bits and pieces of the DoctorDonna and then what I experienced. Most of that was worry though," she admitted. He sighed cupping her cheek, "I never meant to make you worry." "I know. You were trying to protect me. I don't blame you. You did what you had to," she interrupted trying to comfort him. Forcing a smile on his face, "what do you remember," he inquired. "I remember I thought I was going insane. I kept hearing music. Kind of what I heard when you opened my mind to the Ood. But it was different. Not happy, nor sad, more wearily. And then you left on business, took me to Mum's," she stopped biting down on her lip trying to contain the feelings she had felt that came rushing to the surface. She could feel his hand on her cheek again, "what is it Donna," he soothed. Opening her eyes she could see the pain he was suffering too, "I was so scared," her lip quivered, "I don't know why but something wasn't right and I knew it. Gramps was so worried and I couldn't get a hold of you," she cried. "Oh Donna, I'm so sorry," he comforted pulling her into his arms, "I didn't realize how worried you truly were."

Donna sniffled into his chest, holding onto him as tight as he was her, "I thought you were just too nice to admit we made a mistake. I thought that's what you were keeping. Even though I couldn't remember I loved you more than anything. I still do. And then Mum changed and I started seeing things, flashes, memories, and ran outside but they were everywhere, that blonde man. They were coming after me and my head hurt so bad Doctor. Then I woke up, you there like you always are. You were all cut up, so broken. Everything was a mess," she remembered pulling out of his embrace. Slowly she lifted her hand to his right cheek, "I was so worried I'd lose you. I still am. I'm sorry I slapped you. I thought you wanted to be dead, would rather be dead than be with me. That I was so horrible you would rather be dead than have a child with me," she sobbed.

The Doctor took in everything she said, realizing how delicate Donna really was, that underneath all that sass and yelling was a hurt woman who didn't believe she was good enough, "I couldn't leave you if I tried," he laughed. Noticing she didn't laugh he pulled back looking into her eyes, "Donna you really are the most important thing in my universe, well one of them now that there's Christina. But really, you're unlike anyone else I've ever met. You're the only one who can stop me from myself," he promised. She placed her hands on his hearts, "if that's true. If I truly have your hearts, then why do you still talk so much without telling me anything? Why keep things hidden? Are you trying to be dark and mysterious? Or just to hide your pain? You don't have to do that with me Doctor," she intoned.

Slowly he loosened his grip on her, "you were aware of more than I realized. The DoctorDonna must have been not hidden as well as I hoped. The music you heard, it was the Ood. They were calling me but when I kept ignoring them they branched out to you," he offered softly. Donna nodded, listening intently playing with his fingers in her hand, "I went to see them and they showed me that the Master was coming back, that something was going to hurt the Earth if I didn't stop it. They showed me that Wilfred was having dreams, well everyone was but us, that's why he was so desperate to talk with me," he paused scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. "Donna, I was too late. Your Wilfred came along with me because he said I needed a Noble with me. By the time I figured out what was happening, it was too late. He changed all humans into himself and brought forth the return of Gallifrey," he finished dropping his hand to his side.

Donna sat there tears welling at her eyes, "oh Doctor," she gasped unsure what to say, "wouldn't that have been a good thing? Your planet back," she inquired. The Doctor shook his head, "not with what they turned into. The time war drove them insane, forced my hand. I had to do what I did. It was Gallifrey or Earth. I swore a long time ago to protect Earth," he trailed off. She watched as his lip quivered tears threatening his eyes, "I had a gun that Wilfred gave me. I almost shot someone Donna. I was standing there pointing the gun at him. I could see the fear in his eyes. I wanted to. I wanted him to die. Then I saw her. I saw my Mother. The sadness, the love in her eyes, it had been so long Donna," his voice broke as tears won over his will.

Reaching up Donna wiped his tears away, "I can't imagine what I would do if I saw my Dad again," she empathized. The Doctor nodded, forcing a smile on his face, "I was prepared to die with them. Rassilon was going to kill me but the Master saved my life. I thought I was safe but the nuclear bolt was left running. I lost it, I was upset because I wasn't going to be able to be with you or Christina. I said things I shouldn't have. He told me to leave him but I was prepared to sacrifice myself for him. So you could have your Gramps," he paused staring into her eyes, "I was walking over to the glass when he pressed a button, venting critical nuclear energy in with him. There was nothing I could do but watch," he trembled as their tears mixed on their intertwined hands.

Donna lightly ran her thumb over his fingers, "it wasn't you're fault. Even if you said things you regret, Gramps knew better. He knew how much you loved him, three is no doubt in my mind about that," she comforted. The Doctor nodded in agreement, "yeah. You're right. I told him. He told me that he would be proud if I was his son and I told him I would be proud if he was my Father," he remembered. The Doctor let go of her hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Donna, I love you," he confessed leaning in to peck her lips. "Rightly so," she giggled as he leaned back.

Beaming through tear streaked cheeks, "Marry me," the Doctor implored. Donna froze, "why is that so important to you," she asked. He frowned, "why isn't it important to you," he interrogated. Donna leaned back watching his face intently, "don't think you can get out of answering by putting the question back on me. I'm onto you Martian," she shot. Nervously he bit his lip, "you knew Lance all of six months and were marrying him. You have known me longer and we have Christina but you still do not want to get married," the Doctor explained.

"Honestly, it's like we're already married. The first day we met you put a ring on my finger and promised to keep me safe. It'd be sorta like déjà vu to marry you now," she confessed. She watched surprised as he leaped up off the couch, "oh! How thick am I," he exclaimed. He leaned down kissing her head, "Donna Noble you are so brilliant! Of course! It all makes sense now," he excitedly hollered. Donna watched him dance around in excitement, "care to clue me in spaceman," she laughed. He turned to her, grin wide across his face, "still have your wedding dress," he inquired. Donna shot him a look, "uh yeah but I don't see how that clues me into anything," she joked. He reached for her hand pulling Donna to her feet, "we've been so blind. The whole universe knew but us," he said pulling her tight against him. Donna braced herself against the Doctor's chest with her hands, "still not getting it," she let on.

He stared into her eyes, "you found me again, all on your own because we have a connection because that day when I placed that ring on your finger we were married," he explained. Donna's eyes widened in disbelief, "what," she yelped, "you married me without me knowing," she asked appalled. The Doctor smiled sheepishly, "not intentionally, you are the one who said 'for better or for worse,'" he recalled. She stood there letting what he had said sink in. It's not like them being married is the worse thing. She did basically consider them to be married anyways. In fact, it rather felt right that they were already married, "okay," she finally said coming back from her thoughts. The Doctor leaned in and captured her lips, "let's go make it legal," he suggested.

Donna scrunched her face confused, "you just told me we are already married," she began as he interrupted, "we are. Spiritually, emotionally and universally but not legally in London." Chewing unconsciously on her lips, Donna was trying to make a decision, "you really need a piece of paper to legally marry us," she questioned. He nodded in agreement, "I know that we travel all over but Earth is your home and over the years it has become my home too. Other than the TARDIS that is," he admitted. She watched the puppy dog hope full of excitement dance around his eyes, "yes," she announced leaning in and kissing him, "but you owe me a honeymoon," she laughed. "I bet I do," he purred letting go of her.

Walking to the TARDIS wardrobe she had a thought, "do I have to wear the same dress," she whined. The Doctor looked over at her, "why wouldn't you want to? You looked lovely in it. It's good luck you know," he tried to persuade her. She rolled her eyes, "how is it good luck? You've already seen me in it and the last time I wore it my wedding was a disaster because I almost got eaten by the Racnoss," she scoffed. He paused butting up his shirt, "Donna, you met me wearing that dress. Besides, I'm wearing the same suit," he reminded her. She shook her head in frustration Says, "you always wear the same suit" she chided, "if you get to be comfortable then why can't I?" He walked over to her, "You will look lovely just like you did that day. I promise it will make sense when we get there," he told her kissing her cheek and leaving the wardrobe.

Alone in the wardrobe Donna carefully put the white dress on for the second time in her life. Standing in front of the mirror she slowly turned taking it all in. All this time, she and the Doctor had been married, it felt perfectly natural. She thought back to that fateful day, in which her heart would never belong to her again. Never had she met anyone like him and forever they would be together, "Doctor," she said entering the console room, "I can't find the veil. It isn't the end of the world is it," she joked. He was leaning up against the console, staring at her.

Hurrying over to her, he reached for her hand, "come one. Don't want to be late," he exclaimed grasping her hand and pulling her to the door. Donna giggled, "late for what," she questioned. He stopped pulling her close to him, "fate," he purred kissing her. "Where are we," she asked excitedly. The Doctor took her hand again, interlacing his fingers with hers, "oh, just a familiar day," he cooed. She shot him a glance, "familiar how," she inquired as he opened the door.

They were in London and it was definitely Christmas, "you didn't," she smirked. There were Christmas lights strung across the buildings and the street was lined with trees and wreaths. Across the street from the TARDIS door was the register's building, "yep," he popped, "25 December 2006," he confirmed slipping his arm around her waist leading her up the stairs. Always the gentleman, he opened the door for her, escorting her inside. In the entry way was a secretary, "can I help you," she asked. The Doctor pulled his psychic paper from the brown striped pocket, "Doctor John Smith and Miss Donna Noble. We're here to get married," he flashed. The secretary nodded, "yes, we've been expecting you," she admitted leading them into another room decorated with red poinsettias.

Donna squeezed his hand, "I thought you couldn't go back in someone's personal timeline," she whispered. The Doctor lightly traced his fingers down her arm, "well. I lied," he smiled causing her eyes to roll, "figures," she giggled. "Doctor John Smith, Donna Noble," the Registrar called, extending her hand, "we have your two provided witnesses in here if you'll come this way," she stated. Inside the door were the secretary and a gentleman in a suit, "hello, I'm David Campbell, I work in the office alongside Lizzy here," he said pointing at the secretary. Noticing the Doctor's hesitation she tightened her grip on his arm, "David Campbell, good strong name, family name," he inquired. David nodded, "yes, I'm the sixteenth," he proudly confirmed. Donna looked at them both confused.

The Registrar cleared her throat, "are we ready then," she inquired. The Doctor looked at Donna meeting her eyes; she could feel her cheeks redden as she nodded. "Okay then, are you exchanging rings," the registrar asked. The Doctor let go of Donna's hand, "ah, yes," he answered reaching into his pocket producing two simple gold bands and sending a wink her way. Donna was standing there lightly gnawing on her bottom lip. She watched as the superintendent registrar placed the rings on a pillow top the table and the Doctor turned to her taking her hands in his, "repeat after me," she ordered, "I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Doctor John Smith, may not be joined in matrimony to Donna Noble," the registrar stated. The Doctor cleared his throat, "I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I Doctor John Smith may not be joined in matrimony to Donna Noble," he repeated.

Turning to Donna, she began, "repeat after me. I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Donna Noble, may not be joined in matrimony to Doctor John Smith." Donna gazed into his chocolate eyes hinted with golden glitter, "I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I Donna Noble may not be joined in matrimony to Doctor John Smith," she smiled. The registrar began talking but Donna was too caught up in her husband's eyes and beaming smile to notice until he began talking, "I call upon these persons here to present to witness that I Doctor John Smith do take thee Donna Noble to be my lawful wedded wife," he beamed. She didn't think hearing those words would affect her so, as her hair stood on edge and tears welled up within her eyes.

Lightly she licked her lips, taking a deep breath and began repeating after the registrar, "I call upon these persons here present to witness that I Donna Noble do take thee Doctor John Smith to be my lawful wedded husband," her voice broke allowing a tear to escape at the same time. Carefully he let go of her hand, reaching up and wiped it away, never dropping their gaze until the registrar handed them their rings. The Doctor took hers in his hand, slipping it onto her finger, proudly glowing, "with this ring, I thee bio-damp," he vowed, as their witnesses looked on confused. Donna took his ring, slipping the gold band onto his hand, "with this ring I thee bio-damp," she giggled. The two, not married followed the registrar over to the table where the marriage register sat, verifying the entry for correct details, "it's a little past three," she noticed. The Doctor smiled, "yeah," he boasted. Donna's mouth dropped open, "that means," the Doctor interrupted, "exactly," he told her leaning in to kiss his official wife.

After both signing the register, the newly married Doctor and Missus, went on their way, "we're married," she boomed in disbelief, letting it sink in. The Doctor nodded, "yep," he popped in agreement, "come here. I have a surprise," he dared pulling her tighter to him. They walked down the front steps, leaving the office and around the corner where in front of them stood a huge Christmas tree, with an ice rink behind it, "ice skating," he cheered. Donna froze, "I'm in a wedding dress," she brought to his attention, "yes, and you look lovely," he joked earning him a swat on the arm.

She watched as he eagerly bounced waiting to get their ice skates and return to her. He even helped her lace hers up since the bountiful wedding dress made it a bit difficult. He stood up, helping Donna to her feet, and to the ice. She took a deep breath, clutching tightly to him, scared to fall, "trust me," he begged, "I won't let anything happen to you," he promised as they stepped onto the ice. She was surprised how good he was at this, watching him easily glide across the ice backwards ensuring she didn't fall, "done this before," she asked. The Doctor closed the distance between them, "a few times," he purred grabbing her waist and spinning her causing her to gasp in surprise and tighten her grip on his biceps. She licked her lips slowly catching his attention, "I have an idea of another way we could celebrate," she volunteered.

Bursting through the TARDIS doors he didn't stop until he had her pinned against the console, quickly flipping the lever to send them flying into the vortex. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as she straddled his hips, her heels digging into his bum. Desperately she yanked his tie loose beginning to unbutton his shirt pausing in ecstasy as he showered her bosom with kisses, heaving with excitement, "wait," she whispered her body aching with desire, "Doctor, wait. Wait, wait, wait," she chanted as much for him as herself, "mmm," he moaned breaking his mouth away from her tantalizing body, "what," he breathless asked meeting her eyes and leaning his forehead against hers. "It's just, our first time where you're you and I'm me," she offered, "I want it to be special."

Nodding in agreement, the Doctor lifted her flawlessly from the console as she grabbed tight to him as he carried her to their bedroom. Carefully laying her on the bed he went back to work, "dress off," he begged. Donna arched into him, "help me," she ordered trying to push his shirt off his shoulders. He stood up pulling her with him, she turned around pulling her hair up off her neck, allowing him to undo the zipper. He trailed behind kissing the newly exposed flesh of her back, then shoulders as he slid the dress off allowing it to fall to the floor. Slowly she turned back to face him, allowing him to take her in, "you're magnificent," he exclaimed pulling her back to him and teasing her lips as she pushed his shirt from his torso.

Giggling she fell back onto the bed quickly followed by him. He stood there quickly undoing his belt, pushing his trousers and boxer briefs down, kicking them off along with his trainers. Crawling on top of her he began flicking her hard erect nipples through the white lace of her bra making her gasp, he slowly caressed his way down; pausing at her belly button teasing it with is tongue. He pulled up, staring at her stomach, "oi, mind the curves," she ordered. The Doctor looks up at her, "do you want more," he innocently asked. Donna's eyes shined aroused, "what," she giggled. He slid up, his face inches from hers, she could feel the echo of his breath on her lips, "children, do you want another baby," he questioned. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't resist planting a kiss on his lips as they remained taunting her, "you sure know how to ruin the mood there spaceman," she joked as he moved beside her.

Turning to face him eagerly awaiting an answer she ran her hand down his bare chest, "is it even possible," she questioned. The Doctor looked horrified, "why would it not be possible? Are you forgetting about Christina," he asked shocked. Donna forced a smile while playing with a tuft of chest hair, "no. Just you weren't you. How am I supposed to know if it was some fluke because you were disguised as a human," she explained. "Donna," he began taking her hand forcing her to look him in the eyes, "if it wasn't possible why would I ask," he intoned, "so it is then," she said hopeful. The Doctor caressed her cheek, "as possible as Christina," he replied kissing her.

"Come on Spaceman," she exclaimed, pushing the Doctor onto his back and climbing on top of him. He looked up at her wide eyes as she reached one hand behind her back causing her bra to fall off and breasts dangle before him. She leaned closer to him causing them to rub against his chest, "you know you can touch," she taunted nipping at his neck. He reached up cupping her breasts as she demanded his tongue's full attention with her own. She moved back and forth in rhythm with her breaths causing growing friction between them aided by his elongating shaft. "Donna," he begged pulling from the kiss, full of desperation unlike when he had said her name minutes ago.

She took his hand placing it between her knickers and wet labia, "this is because of you. What you do to me. I married you, not John Smith," she declared knowing that no matter how secure he acted sometimes he wondered too. Especially since this would be the first time they were the Doctor and Donna making love. He smiled, his brown eyes dark with desire, begging to be set free. Donna moved his hand, not loosing eye contact, giving him a small nod as permission. Gasping as he entered her Donna had to brace herself with her hands against his chest as they rocked in unison. The feeling of him inside her was better than she imagined, better than when he was John, better than when she couldn't remember who he really was. It was uniquely different, something preserved just for the two of them.

Leaning down next to his ear Donna opened her mouth, "I love you Doctor," she whispered into his ear. Kissing him, she stared into his eyes shimmering with golden flecks, before laying her forehead against his. Instantly, she was overcome with senses, the cosmos, the universe was everywhere. The most beautiful song sung in a different language surrounded her as strange circles clew past, she could feel such joy and urgency coming from her entire body as they climaxed. Followed quickly by the blissful spinning into darkness of the release, "Doctor," she gasped in alarm pulling away from him, "what was that," she blurted in alarm. The Doctor sat up in alarm, "what was what," he questioned concerned reaching out for her, "no. Don't," Donna stopped him, his face unable to hide the hurt.

Wrapping the sheet around her, she scooted further to the bottom of the bed, "there were images and music, in my head. I could see it and feel it. Like it was real," she shuddered. "Donna," he soothed, "what did you see," he inquired carefully. She frowned, closing her eyes, "it was like when we first met and you took me to see the creation of Earth but so much prettier. There was this beautiful song in a language unlike anything I've ever heard before. All these weird symbols were circling around me like the ones on the console and everything I was feeling, it was intensified," she explained.

Quickly, the Doctor pulled a blanket up as he leaned over to the night stand reaching for a pen and paper. He drew something holding it up to her, "like this," he questioned revealing the paper with circles and lines across it. Donna nodded, "yeah," she answered. Noticing his face go pale she became worried, "Doctor what is it? Is something wrong? Doctor," she said again reaching taking his hand separating him from his thoughts. Slowly he began to smile, "yep," he popped, "you are brilliant Donna Noble, absolutely brilliant," he shouted excitedly hugging her. "What did I do," she responded confused. He held the paper back up to her, "this is Gallifreyan," he paused looking up at her, "this symbol is your name in Gallifreyan. You saw what was in my mind," he explained.

"'A door once opened may be stepped through in either direction,'" he mumbled to himself grabbing Donna's hand, "I have something to show you," he cheered dragging her off the bed, "Doctor," she shouted to gain his attention back, "can we put some clothes on first," she pleaded. Looking at her than at himself he giggled, "yes, might make it more special that way," he acknowledged letting go of her hand and slipping on his trousers and shirt that lay on the floor. Donna tossed on a blue negligee like it was nothing walking back over to him seeing the desire flash through his eyes, "come on," he panted interlacing their fingers and pulling her behind him.

After materializing the Doctor quickly dragged Donna to the doors throwing them open, "where are we," she inquired. The Doctor smiled, squeezing her hand, "the Medusa Cascade," he answered. Donna looked out at the colors before her, whites, pinks, greens and blues all blended together in ways she never thought possible, "we've been here before," she remembered. The Doctor smiled, "yep," he popped, "but you never saw it with your bare eyes." He turned to her, "Donna, I want to show you something. When I was just a kid, just barely 90, I came here. This is where I chose to be the Doctor. I chose to help people rather than hurt them. The name a time lord chooses becomes them, not just a label but their essence, I am the Doctor but before I was the Doctor I had another name," he paused watching for her reaction, "I want you to know my real name, it's a secret very few have the privilege of knowing," he explained noticing the tears in her eyes, "what's wrong," he worried. Donna shook her head, "nothing," she lied. The Doctor ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping a fallen tear then holding it up for her to see, "it doesn't look like nothing," he responded.

Reaching up to wipe another one off her face Donna shook her head, "it's nothing. Really, just happy tears," she trailed off. The Doctor pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, "Donna, I want to share this with you because I love you," he whispered. He could feel her nod into his chest, "Donna, I need to open your mind so you can see my name," he began before she interrupted, "it's okay Doctor," she said giving him permission. He leaned his forehead against hers, with a hand on each temple, closing his eyes for a few moments before opening them again and backing away. Donna turned looking out at the galaxy, "oh my. The soothsayer was right. You actually wrote your name in the stars," she gasped in awe as he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you," he told her kissing her cheek. Donna smiled placing her hand over his that lingered around her waist, "I know," she paused, "but you could have just told me. You don't have to impress me Doctor, you're kind of stuck with me," she laughed.

The Doctor spun her around to face him, "dance with me," he implored. Donna laughed, "well given our track record something bad might happen," she reminded him. He nodded, "yes so we need to right that wrong," he explained placing her hands around his neck, then his around her back, "well, you took me in, you stole my heart, I cannot roam no more. Because love it stays within you, it does not wash up on a shore. But a fighting man forgets each cut, each knock, each bruise, each fall but a fighting man cannot forget why his love don't roam no more. So reel me in, my precious girl, come on take me home. Cause my body's tired of traveling and my heart don't wish to roam," he sang kissing her. "Walk with me, my love, my love, walk tall, walk proud, walk far, for you know my love, you are, you are, you are my shining star," he dipped her sealing it with another kiss. Donna gasped looking into his eyes, "that song. It's so familiar. You've sang it to me before. When you were John," she realized.

He smiled proudly, "you have a good memory there my beloved," he cheered, "how could I ever forget our song." Donna looked at him quizzically, "our song," she inquired. The Doctor kissed her, "the first time we met, at your wedding I was watching you and you were dancing to this song," he explained. Donna trailed her hand along his chest, "you mean my failed wedding in which we were already married," she reminded him. He spun her around again, "yeah, that."

Waking up the next morning in her husband's arms was the best feeling she had ever felt, "good morning husband of mine," she said meeting his eyes. The Doctor looked down, "good morning wife of mine. Shall we go get our daughter," he suggested. Donna kissed him, "yeah. But you know, we're going to have to tell Mum," she told him. The Doctor sighed, "Donna do we have to," he begged. Running her hand over his chest she stared into her eyes, "the thing is do we tell her we were married yesterday or that we were married two years ago," she laughed. The Doctor gulped, "either way I'm going to be dead," he confessed. Donna nodded in agreement, "yeah, but you're the oncoming storm, you can handle my Mum. Just hold Christina in front of you, she can't be mad when she's looking at her granddaughter," she supplied.

The Doctor shook his head at her, "there are people who hear my name and cringe," he shot back. Donna nuzzled his neck, "yes but your still afraid of my Mum," she giggled. He rolled over, pinning her between him and the bed, "I am not," he declared emphasizing with his oncoming storm look. Donna arched up kissing him, "you're more human than you let on," she affirmed arching into him. He leaned in inches from her face, "I love you," he breathlessly admitted, "not lets go get our daughter," he smiled getting up. Donna laid there mouth wide open, "oi! You are so daft sometimes Martian," she shouted after him. He turned around facing her, "what did I do," he squeaked. Donna shook her head, "you were about to get lucky," she hinted. The Doctor smiled at her, "I already am, the luckiest man in the universe. I have the most beautiful wife and amazing daughter," he protested walking into the bathroom.

Donna stood up throwing on a black maxi, with a color panel down the front, sweeping her hair up in a pony tail. She figured now that she was not only a mother but a married woman she could pull off the relaxed look. Slipping into the nursery she pumped while the Doctor was getting ready, his hair always took him longer than hers for being as unkept as it looked. "Donna," she heard him call, "I'm in here," she yelled to him finishing up. He popped his head in the room, "ready," his eyes twinkled. Donna set the pump down, placing the bag of milk in the fridge, "yeah," she said taking the Doctor's outstretched hand.

Materializing outside Sylvia's house didn't result in the same reaction this time. Donna laughed, "I guess she doesn't want to give Christina up," she said nudging him with her elbow. Walking to the door hand in hand she opened the door walking in, "Mum, we're home," she called walking into the house. Sylvia was sitting in the living room talking to Christina who was dressed in a tan dress with polka dots and white sleeves. Letting go of the Doctor's hand she walked over taking her daughter from her Mum, "there's my little girl," she cooed, Christina babbling in response as she sat down, the Doctor sitting next to her. Donna turned to her Mum, "how was she," she questioned. Sylvia smiled, "perfect. She's the perfect granddaughter. Content as can be," she told them. Sylvia paused, placing her hand on Donna's arm, "you did good. You both did," she said making eye contact with Donna and then with the Doctor. Donna smiled, "thanks Mum." Sylvia stood up, "who wants tea," she asked walking to the kitchen.

Nudging the Doctor with her elbow Donna spoke up, "the Doctor would," she smiled at him standing up and following Sylvia into the kitchen. Sitting at the table she noticed christening invites, "Mum, what are these," Donna hissed pointing at the invites. Sylvia turned after putting the kettle on, "oh. I ordered them back when you had agreed to one. They came a couple days ago," she admitted. Donna shot a look at the Doctor, "what exactly goes into a Christening," the Doctor inquired. Donna giggled, Sylvia looked at him shocked, "why it is a party where you introduce the child and decide upon his or her god parents," she told him. The Doctor still looked puzzled, "what is a god parent," he questioned. Donna sighed, "basically it's the person or people who you trust to raise your child should anything happen. Someone you would trust helping to raise Christina if," she trailed off not wanting to think about that.

The Doctor noticed Donna's glassy eyes as she stopped talking, "I can see where that would be beneficial," he quickly added. Sylvia smiled brightly, "you do," she made sure. He nodded, "yes. It takes a village right," he joked. Donna reached out taking his hand, "Mum, I don't think the Doctor or I are comfortable with one. It's not really our sort of thing," she tried to make her realize. Sylvia sighed, taking a sip from her cup, "I bet you will want a small wedding too," she added. Donna and the Doctor shot looks at each other, Donna handing the Christina to him, "actually Mum we are married," she admitted.

Sylvia looked over at the Doctor who was holding Christina facing her towards Sylvia, "what? When," she demanded to know. The Doctor swallowed, "well, it seems since the 25 of December," he answered. Her face scrunched, "how? You weren't even around," she shot. Donna glared at him, he was going let her break this one, "2007," she added. Sylvia's mouth dropped, "all this time? You never told me!" Donna blushed, "we didn't exactly know. I mean sort of but not in the reality of the entire situation," Donna added, "think of it as a elopement," she supplied. Sylvia smiled, "I would have liked to be there but this is great. I can tell my friends that you two were married the whole time. Of course you have proof, or a picture," she asked. Donna looked to the Doctor unsure, he nodded, "yes. We have a certificate and there are wedding pictures." Donna gasped, "there are? When?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't let our daughter not see her Mum in the same dress I met her in, beautiful as ever," he announced.

Leaning over to kiss him Donna noticed Christina rubbing her eye, "oh lord she's tired," Donna mentioned, "we better get her fed and to bed before she overexerts herself. Otherwise we'll never get any sleep," she moaned. Sylvia stood walking them to the door, "you be good for your Mummy and Daddy," she told Christina kissing and hugging her, then following with a hug for both Donna and the Doctor, "you bring her back soon. And keep her safe. I don't want to hear about any dangerous aliens trying to get her," she warned.

Donna looked to the Doctor ready to take Christina from him, "I'll feed her, Why don't you get us back to the vortex," she suggested as the Doctor nodded in agreement. Donna made her way to the nursery, laying her down on the changer to get her into pajamas. Once changed, Donna shimmied her shirt down, sitting in the rocking chair to feed her daughter. She sat there as Christina latched on humming quietly.

Standing in the nursery door, the Doctor could feel more with his two hearts than in a long time. The pain of the time war and losing all he had loved never would completely disappear but since he met Donna Nobel he had begun to repair the damage little by little. Watching the two of them he knew without a doubt that he truly loved his daughter and wife. Noticing Donna begin to shift he stepped in, "I've got her why don't you go shower," he suggested taking Christina from her to burp. He held her up onto his shoulder carefully patting her back feeling as she began to nod off.

Laying her into the cradle he had once used himself, he couldn't help but beam with pride at his and Donna's handiwork. Even if they never were blessed with another child they would have Christina. All he wanted was to keep her safe, protect her and Donna. Only when watching her could he lose track of time, becoming lost in his dreams for her future. The presence of her tiny mind brushing against his a pleasure he once thought impossible to ever feel again all not reality because of one amazing women.

Able to tell from the pout on her lower lip that Christina was about to cry out the Doctor leaned over the cradle holding her tight to his chest. She always calmed when against his or Donna's hearts. He watched, grin stretched across his face as she smiled in contentment just being near to her Daddy. Sitting down in the rocking chair, he leaned his legs up on the ottoman relaxing with Christina against his chest.

Finishing with her shower Donna wrapped her dressing coat around her instead of slipping into her pajamas. She looked expectantly for the Doctor to be waiting on the bed but was surprised to find he wasn't even in the room. Walking from the bedroom she noticed the lights were on in the nursery. Peeking in to check on Christina Donna saw the Doctor fast asleep leaning back in the rocker with Christina on his chest. Smiling to herself she walked over reaching for an extra blanket the TARDIS provided, laying it over the two of them in the chair. Leaning down she kissed Christina's tender head taking a deep breath of the sweet calming smell her daughter always emitted before running her hand through the Doctor's hair and placing a kiss on his forehead as well. Donna hadn't seen him sleep this peaceful or often before Christina arrived and she wasn't one for wanting to wake him. Rather she would let him rest and dream happy dreams of their future.


End file.
